Nuestra Historia
by CeeCiiTMKBX
Summary: ¿Que paso después con Rin? Cuando cumplió sus 18 años, ¿ decidirá volver con Sesshomaru? Y si es así, que pasara entre ellos dos... / Pésimo Summary


Hola este es mi primer fanfic!

¡Espero que les guste!

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen a mí.

Y este fic es solo por diversión.

Pov. Rin

Hoy me desperté con mayor energía que nunca. ¡Hoy cumplía mis 18 años! Estoy tan feliz de poder ver al amo Sesshomaru hoy, ya que el me prometió que me visitaría en todos mis cumpleaños

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños mi niña!-Dijo la anciana Kaede acercándose.

-¡Muchas Gracias Anciana Kaede!-Dije dedicándole una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba.

-No hay de que, te trague un regalo-Dijo extendiéndome una hermosa pulsera de perlas.

-¡Es hermosa gracias!-Dije volviéndola a abrazar y colocándome la pulsera.

-Bueno mi niña, aunque ya pareces una mujer-Dijo sonreí, estaba muy ansiosa, sentí hambre así que me dirigía para comer una manzana.

Al salir al comedor, me encontré con Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome y sus 3 hijos: Aika su hermosa beba, es la hija menor, ella tiene cabello negro, orejitas de perro (re tiernas) y ojos dorados. Después esta la del medio, Aylen que es casi igual a su hermana solo que ella tiene un franja violeta en cada mejilla tiene 8 años, y por ultimo pero no menos importa su hijo mayor Yuki, sinceramente adoro a ese niño tiene 10 años tiene el cabello plateado, orejitas de perro, ojos dorados y dos franjas magenta como las de mi amo.

-¡Feliz Cumple Rin! Dijeron todos a la vez, abrazándome juntos.

-Muchas gracias-Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Me dieron sus regalos un extraño cofre para guardar mis cosas, muy hermoso, con flores dibujadas en plateado, y unas hermosas flores.

-¡De verdad me encanta!-Decía llevando todos los regalos incluyendo los de la Señorita Sango, su excelencia y sus hijos que también aparecieron.

-Rin, haremos una fiesta por tu cumpleaños, hoy a la tarde, y queremos prepararte para la ocasión con Kagome, ¿Quieres?-Dijo la señorita Sango, mis ojos brillaron de emoción.

-Si ¡Enserio muchas gracias! Los quiero mucho-Dije dando saltitos de alegría.

-Muy bien Rin, ahora tienes que ir a bañarte para poder prepararte antes de que venga tu sabes quien-Dijo Kagome guiñándome un ojo. Mis mejillas me ardían, estaba totalmente sonrojada

-Si señorita Kagome-Dije, agarrando un hermoso kimono rosa pálido con flores azahar en un tono rojizo y un obi rojo.

Salí de la casa dirigiéndome hacia el rio, tenia que bañarme lo mas rápido posible, ya que no sabia a que hora vendría el señor Sesshomaru. Solté un suspiro. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi amo, era tan hermoso, tan perfecto, esos cabellos plateados, esos hermosos ojos ámbar que daban misterio, esa hermosa luna y esas marcas en su mejilla, definitivamente yo daría todo por mi señor.

Sin perder más tiempo, me desvestí y me metí en el agua. No podía parar de pensar en el, en que haría el ya que cumplí mis 18 ¿Me pediría que lo acompañe en los viajes como antes? Ya que a esta edad las niñas ya era mujeres y podían casarse, y todo eso. Estaba muy nerviosa, sin notarlo me estaba sonrojando y sin que el este aquí, ¿Cómo hare cuando lo vea? Me mordí el labio.

Me termine de bañar, y empecé a vestirme, cuando terminaba de atar mi obi escuche su voz.

-Rin-Dijo el ser que yo mas amaba incondicional. Me di vuelta y ahí estaba, tal y como lo recuerdo.

Pov. Narradora

Rin estaba tan emocionado que al salir corriendo hacia su amo Sesshomaru no se dio cuenta de que este tenía sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo carmín suave, ya que lo que ella no sabía era que su amo bonito la estaba mirando desde que se acercó al rio.

Sin perder tiempo ella lo abrazo con cuidado de no hincarse con las púas de la armadura de su señor colocando sus manos en su cuello y respirando ese tan embriagador aroma.

El en cambio, un poco sorprendido, se limito a estrecharla hacia el con su brazo derecho y con el otro acariciar su cabello azabache.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Rin-Dijo el, por lo cual ella casi llora de la emoción.

-¡Muchas Gracias Amo!-Decía y lo apretaba mas fuerte.

Luego de abrazarlo él le tendió sus regalos.

Un hermoso kimono rojo con detalles de flores de Sakura en plateado, oro y en una de sus mangas un hermoso perro blanco, que era la imagen de su señor transformado.

-Muchas gracias amo es hermoso ¡Me encanta! –Dijo Rin.

El no dijo nada, algo muy común en el. De su kimono saco una cadena de plata con una media luna de un cristal extraño pero muy hermoso y uno de sus colmillos adentro.

-Este regalo es muy especia Rin, quiero que lo tengas siempre y nunca te lo quites-Dijo colocándoselo. Mientras ella se sonrojaba notoriamente. Ya que a su amo le costaba expresarse y siendo sincero. Además de que él no era muy afectuoso.

-Lo llevare siempre conmigo, se lo prometo, no se como agradecerle amo Sesshomaru-Dijo ella, frotándose los ojos para no llorar y sintiendo a su corazón latiendo desbocado.

-Están demandando tu presencia en el pueblo, ve, en el atardecer te estaré esperando bajo el árbol de Sakura-Dijo mirando el árbol, empezó a caminar y me miro desde su hombro.

-¡Si mi señor!-Dijo la muchacha dedicándole una de mis mejores sonrisas. Luego de eso él se fue elegantemente hacia el bosque.

Pov Rin

Estaba tan feliz, que desearía que el día nunca se acabara.

Cuando llegue todos los aldeanos que le tenía mucho aprecio y mis amigos me saludaron, fue especial, después bailamos un rato y luego se me acerco Kohaku, estaba totalmente ruborizado, me invito a bailar, luego de un rato su cara cambio de expresión al ver mi collar, pero no dijo nada. Ya estaba atardeciendo por lo que me disculpe y fui al árbol como dijo mi amo. Ahí me estaba esperando el, recostado contra el árbol y sus ojos cerrados, se veía como un ángel.

-Acércate Rin-Dijo con su semblante frio e inexpresivo, pero era normal en el.

-Si mi señor-Dije situándome a su lado, siendo vigilada por esos ojos ámbar que siempre eh tratado de entender lo que me muestran.

-Rin, ¿Quieres venir conmigo de nuevo?-Dijo, mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado, estaba tan feliz, mas feliz que nunca.

-¡Claro que si mi señor!-Dije volviéndolo a abrazar.

-Pero que insolente eres mocosa-Escuche, me separe de mi amo para ver a Jaken.

-¡Señor Jaken! Dije ahogándolo en mi abrazo, el cual casi lo deje sin respiración, para luego ver a Ah-Uh

-¡Te extrañe también a ti!-Dije acariciando sus cabezas.


End file.
